Youtube Comments
__TOC__ The majority of these comments are left on Giru's youtube channel. They are not sorted. Direct link to the Giru's Youtube channel I do understand. But the attacker has to make a decision on whether to feint or swing, right? And once he makes that decision, and he can't take it back if it goes the wrong way (i.e. a feint is gambled or at least not parried). And each feint is an added decision. Humans aren't RNG, we can't be random. We'll have patterns in when we feint and when we strike. And so those patterns can be eventually exploited. ---- After finishing that video... that was the saddest, yet dirtiest thing I've ever witnessed. So few people parried. Beyond that, I don't think a SINGLE PERSON feinted or morphed Giru/Vamos (whatever his name is) No one even attempted to use their brain for even the smallest amount to jump in a stab him when he was vulnerable. You've gotta respect that retarded ass zwei + hyper armor + bloodlust combo. They were seriously a ravenous mob of healthpacks akin to Doom 2016 zombies. ---- Even more irritating to me was I GUARANTEE I'd be on that team. I'd be the one guy who actually had lvl 2 or 3 armor who could at least slow this dude down for a second (though I'd probably lose in a duel), but then every other douche on my team would by like these guys wearing lvl 1 or no head armor. Seriously whenever my team is getting carved up all I gotta do is look around and take in the beautiful view of lvl 1 armor goofballs running around, throwing themselves to the wolves to be shredded. ---- I'm offended lol. Offended at the cosmic alignment of skill, luck, and stupidity that allowed this to happen. ---- I'm at 4 minutes in and there's so much stuff that just seems bs. First of all, where the hell are the servers where no one parries? West coast? Second, there's a couple times where I swear my DAGGER would have gotten caught on the objects next to me if I was in his position, but his zwei is doing horizontals like he's in the field at camp. Just adds more fuel to my SALT that I can't find any consistency in the distances in this game. And third, the zwei recovers like instantly from being parried (or so it seemed); boi gets parried and is immediately comboing again. ---- And this high fov, low graphic amateur thing. Easier to play I know, noobs always want everything easier, thats why they made own mod (slow mo merc/comp). Shame Chiv was such a great game before losers thinking they are the best took over :) Immersion 0% - only frags count for these complex ppl who can prove them selves only in game and ONLY when using some high fov (to look behind) or weak graphic to see enemies and attacks easier. If you would put these masters in normal server with normal allowed fov and standard graphic they would just die one by one :) Damn amateurs :) ---- When learning to play chiv I thought giru was amazing, 300 hours later and now this just seems like pretty trash tier play that's overly reliant on feints. (No i'm not crying about feints, I used to use them all the time but they're just an 'i win' button really - People like giru are far to predictable with their feints, you could literally just overhead accel him with a claymore constantly and he would die when trying to use his feints) ---- I’m seeing a lot of lame ass drag mechanics that ruined Chivalry sooooooo more of the same for this one? Glad I skipped it. ----